


No One May Point a Pistol At You But Me.

by foxinthestars



Category: Sovay (Traditional Song)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxinthestars/pseuds/foxinthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One May Point a Pistol At You But Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> [Canon link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBXdyM1Unr0) (audio, approx. 3 minutes)
> 
> Thanks to beta readers Mary, L, and lanalucy.
> 
> Anyone who wants to use my work as a basis for their own fanfic, fanart, podfic, translation, etc. has my permission to do so. Just credit me as appropriate.

 

“Stand and deliver!”

The young man threw his gloves sharply to the ground, his face not pale with fear but flushed. “Now see here, once was quite enough! If I’m to spend our entire married life proving myself at gunpoint then take it! Take it and shoot!”

He stripped a diamond ring from his finger and offered it, looking ready to shed hot tears.

The highwayman was altogether confused, undecided what course to take against such a madman.

His intended victim suddenly gawped, blushed, looked past him... “Oh.”

...And the robber heard the click of Sovay’s pistol at his back.


End file.
